Mary-Claire And Harry - A Love Story
by ChloeLouisaxxx
Summary: Mary-Claire Loves Harry, Harry Loves Mary-Claire. They Just Haven't Realised It Yet... Please Review And Tell Me What You Think! :)


**Chapter 1**

Mary-Claire sighed to herself as she sat down on her sofa with a large glass of white wine. It had been such a tough day, 4 deaths and about 24 people vomiting over her! Mary-Claire flicked through the TV to have a look what was on... Nothing! She sighed again, then she was joined by her best friend the only one that understood her, Carrot her lovely ginger cat. "Hey you" she whispered to the cat who curled up on her lap nearly knocking the wine out of her hand. She had never been very good with relationships especially when it came to boys. Mary-Claire had just broke up with Adam who worked downstairs in finance, But she knew it wouldn't of lasted. She flicked through her contacts on her phone; Orla her sister, Leanne from radiology, Zosia... "Why do I have her?" Mary-Claire cried, Stephanie her cousin, Mum &amp; Dad, Chloe Charlotte and Kelly her Best friends, Harry. Mary-Claire stopped reading and sighed, Her heart always did a little flutter when she thought of Harry. Although I think every nurse feels that way towards Harry... He is perfect in every way. Mary-Claire sighs again. She could never get a guy like harry to like her. In the end Mary-Claire decides to go to bed. Its only 9:45 but it has been such a long day and she has to go to work early tomorrow.

* * *

Mary-Claire wakes up to her alarm beeping very loud. She has 1 hour to get ready for work, Usually she only has 20 minutes so she takes the time to curl her hair and put some makeup on.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

Mary-Claire parks in the hospital car park and suddenly Harry parks next to her. "Hey, MC!" Mary-Claire turned round surprised to see him there. "Uhhh Hey!" Harry walks over to her, He looks perfect as ever! "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink at Albie's after work today?" Harry said with hope she would say yes... Mary-Claire was speechless she was so surprised he invited her! And she tried to play it cool... "Sure yeah!" Harry started laughing at how cute she was. "Hey what are you laughing at?" Turning back around to him. "Nothing, just how cute you are when you try to play it cool!" Mary-Claire walked away embarrassed.

* * *

On the ward it was quiet for once and Harry quickly wrote a note for Mary-Claire and left it at the nurses station. Mary-Claire went to get some patient notes and saw the note Harry had written it said "Meet me at reception at 7 ~ Harry xxx" Mary-Claire looked and instantly smiled, She looked over and Harry looked at her and winked. Mary-Claire was so surprised and happy! Maybe this time she might have some luck, But she was so happy she woke up in time to do her hair and makeup this morning!

* * *

Mary-Claire wanted the day to go very fast, But it just dragged on. It felt like forever! But knowing that she was going for a drink with Harry Tressler at the end was enough to get her through the day. At the end of the day Mary-Claire went into the locker room to get changed and fix her makeup before going to meet Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was waiting at reception and he was worried Mary-Claire had stood him up. He really liked her, Her Irish sassiness, Her accent, Her perfect red hair... It was 7:30 and Harry came to the realisation that he had been stood up. He was just about to leave when a voice came from behind him. "Escaping are we Tressler?" Harry turned around and saw Mary-Claire there looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a gorgeous blue knee-length dress with her biker jacket over the top. Harry was speechless for the first time in his life. "I look that bad?" Mary-Claire laughed, "No! You look beautiful!" Mary-Claire began to blush. "You don't look so bad yourself!" They both started laughing and headed off to Albie's.

* * *

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FAN FICTION! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WILL TRY TO DO SOME MORE CHAPTERS SOON. **


End file.
